És fáj?
by Ylorian
Summary: Dermesztő villámlátogat. Vegeta király és Jiduru próbálja relytegetni előle vegitát. De ez mikor érdekelt egy kisgyereket? Naná, hogy meglépet. És Tada! Itt a story. Igen, az univerzum törvényei szerint menden gyerek akkor lép meg amikor az ellen feltünik


Ezt elég régen írtam. Akartam egy vicces, de még a szereplőkről nem túl idegen történetet. És benne van Vegita és Jiduru. És ez lett belőle. Vegita még chibi, és kawaii.

És fáj?

Vegeta király büszkén állt a felesége Jiduru mellett a trón teremben. Épp azon töprenget, hogy a zsarnok léte ellenére is ő egy szerencsés emb… sai-jin. Hiszen van egy Ravasz, okos, hitetlen erős felesége, aki ráadásul még csinos is. És egy csodálatos fia, aki majdan szuper harcos lesz.

- Felség! – lépett elé egyik hűséges katonája, Zorn. – Dermesztő most üzent, hogy villámlátogatást kíván tenni önnél.

A Király és a Királyné összenéztek, és mind ketten fájdalmasan felsóhajtottak. Ennyit az esti közös… khöm… edzésükről.

- Rendben, készen állunk a fogadására – mondta beletörődően a király.

Nem sokkal később megjelent Dermesztő kedvenc lebegő székében, két megszokott harcosával, Zarbonnal és Dodoriával.

- Lord Dermesztő – köszöntötték illendően, kezüket a szívükre téve, miközben véresebbnél véresebb halálnemeket képzeltek el a zsarnoknak.

A gyík csak biccentet.

- Örülnék, ha tájékoztatnál, hogy fejlődnek csapataink.

- Persze Lord Dermesztő – hajtott fejet Vegeta Király miközben arra gondolt, hogy meglepi a feleségét, egy eredeti Dermesztő bőr csízmával.

Jiduru képtelen volt Dermesztő csatlósaira nézni, így az egyik őr ball fülét bámulta eltökélten. Ám eltökéltségét megzavarta, hogy megjelent az oldalajtó résében Nappa busa feje. És egy nagyon rémült kifejezés ült, a már amúgy is rusnya pofáján. Ami azt jelentette, hogy az ifjú Vegita herceggel van valami gond. Mivel ez a nagydarab hülye vigyázott rá. De most vettek volna neki egy teddy macit? Már mint Vegitának. Óvatosan Dermesztőre nézett, de az semmit nem vett észre az egészből, mert a csatlósaival együtt teljesen lefoglalta a férje jelentései.

- Sajnálom, mennem kell – szabadkozott. – Egyes Királynői teendőket el kell végeznem.

Dermesztő csak intett a kezével, hogy menjen már.

Jiduru azonnal kislisszolt az ajtón.

Nappa rémülten nézet az apró sai-jin nőre.

- Mi történt Nappa? – kérdezte Jiduru csípőre tett kézzel. – Hogy merted egyedül, hagyni a Hercegedet?

- Hát az úgy történt, hogy megettem, megfürdettem, ágyba dugtam – sorolta a kezét tördelve – Aztán meséltem neki milyen csatákban harcoltam, és elfordultam, hogy hozzak neki egy pohár vizet, és mire visszatértem már nem volt ott…

- A fiamat elrabolták? – kérdezte ingerülten Jiduru. - Az orrod elől?

- Nem hinném – vinnyogta hatalmas termetű férfi. – Szerintem elkóborolt.

- Oh, ne… - sóhajtott a Királyné. – Szóval a fiam most itt kóborol, miközben Dermesztő itt van? – kérdezte csak úgy magától. – Pedig az elmúlt két évben kitartóan rejtegettük előle. Minden ki keresse! – csapott a kesztyűs öklébe. – De Dermesztő nem veheti észre.

- Igen is asszonyom! – hajolt meg Nappa, majdnem lefejelve a Királynőjét, és eliszkolt a folyosón a másik irányba.

Jiduru elgondolkodva vakarta meg a fejét.

- Ha én egy két éves sai-jin herceg lennék, hova mennék? Á! A konyha vagy az ebédlő – jutott hirtelen eszébe az első két hely, ahol egy sai-jint meglehet találni. Elindult elsőnek a konyhába, ahol a szakácsok örülten dolgoztak, de biztosították a Királynőjüket, hogy ma még az ifjú Herceg színét se látták. Jiduru úgy döntött, hogy nem torolja meg a megkönnyebbülésüket. Hiszen Veguta a hercegük. Mindig örülniük kéne a jelenlétének, még akkor is, ha egy égetni való kölyök.

- Akkor legyen az ebédlő – vont vállat és tovább indult, remélve, hogy ő hamarabb összeakad vele, mint Dermesztőék.

Ahogy belépett a díszes királyi ebédlőbe, körbe nézett. Az ebédlő volta kép egy nagy hodály volt, egy nagy földig érő terítőjű svéd-asztallal. Bár Jidurunak halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt honnan ismerik, de hasznos találmánynak bizonyult. De ami, elvette a figyelmét a kajáról, egy kicsi bolyhos farkinca volt, ami éppen eltűnt a terítő alatt.

Jiduru egy tigrisugrással rávette magát, de megfeledkezett arról az egyetemes tényről, hogy senki és semmi nem gyorsabb egy elkószált kétévesnél. Így az arca fájdalmas találkozásban részesült a márvány padlóval.

- A franc – sziszegte a fogai közt, és a farkinca tulajdonosa után mászott. Ezzel egy időben nyílt az ajtó, és Király bevezette Dermesztőt és díszes kompániáját.

Jiduru vicsorgott, és hálát adott az égnek, hogy nem vették észre. Aztán a tekintetét a kisfiára vette, aki alig pár méterre előtte ült törökülésben, egy hatalmas tálca sütivel az ölében. És éppen egy újabb sütit majszolt el.

- Vegita! Most aztán véged! – tátogta hangtalanul a Királyné.

A kis Herceg egy pillanatig értetlenül nézte őt, aztán megvilágosult arccal az anya felé nyújtott egyet.

Jiduru a kezébe temette az arcát. És hirtelen egy erős fájdalmat érzet a farkában. Idegességben nem vette észre, hogy a farka idegesen csapkod mögötte, és a vége kisodródott a terítő biztonsága alól. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy lebukott, de tévedett. Zarbon figyelmetlenül lépett rá az elkóborolt farokra.

A Királynő könnyes szemmel harapott az ajkába.

Vegita együtt érzően nézte miközben tovább majszolta a sütit.

Jidurunak végig futott az agyán a farkából áradó eszelős fájdalom mellett, hogy ideje lenne ezt a kölyköt egy-két pofonnal megnevelni. Vagy beszerezni egy pórázt, amíg meg nem érti a „Maradsz" parancs be nem tartásának következményeit.

A kicsi Herceg lette a sütit és az asztal másik vége felé indult, figyelmen kívül hagyva, a fájdalomtól, már vérben forgó szemű anyát.

Jiduru előrébb kúszott, amennyire fogságba esett farka engedte és megragadta a fia kicsi bolyhos farkincáját.

Vegita azonnal megmerevedett, és elkezdte felszívni a tüdejét. Jiduru időben észrevette a hiszti kezdődő jeleit és elengedte. A fia a kezébe vette a farkát, hogy minél messzebb legyen az anyától és elsprintelt az asztal másik irányába, felhajtotta a terítőt és eltűnt.

A Királyné kétségbe esetten fülelt, hogy talán valaki meglátta, de nyugodtan folytatták a beszélgetést. Zarbon azonban továbbra is a farkán állt, és néha elmozdította az egyik lábáról a másikra súlyát.

Jiduru a márvány padlót karmolta, és némán döngetni kezdte a fejét rajta.

Negyed órával később Vegeta király kivezette Dermesztőt és kíséretét, ami azt jelentette, hogy Zarbon végre leszállt a farkáról.

Közvetlenül utánunk Zorn jött be, aki hasonló következtetésre jutott, mint a Királynéja. Egy sai-jin, tutira feltűnik a kaja közelében. Az asztalhoz lépett és bekukkantott a terítő alá.

- Azt a bolyhos farkincáját! – kiáltott fel és benyúlt az asztal alá. Az asztal alól kihúzta a reszkető Jidurut, aki egy hatalmas tábla márványt markolt a kezében. – Jól vagy Királynőm?

- Zarbon végig a farkamon állt – mondta rekedten Jiduru miközben a márványtáblát szorongatta.

- Nem fájt? – kérdezte Zorn együtt érzően.

- Persze – mosolygott rá tébolyodottan Jiduru. A következő pillanatban a márványtábla csattant Zorn fején.

Zorn hátra zuhanta lábai pedig a levegőbe meredtek.

- Hülye! Zarbon egy félórán át állt a farkamon! – sikította a földön fekvő katonájának. Aztán a farkát kezdte puszilgatni. – Pfój! – jutott eszébe ki állt rajta, és rögtön abba hagyta a csókolgatást. – Hm… talán a süti után edzeni ment…

Elindult az edző terembe, ahol Vegita éppen két elit harcost vert meg. Lesből megragadta és Vegita egyből hisztizni kezdett.

- Elhallgass te kis!

- Erre Lord Dermesztő – hallotta a férje hangját az ajtó elől. Kétségbeesetten nézet a kezében kapálódzó gyerek, hogy hová rejthetné, de nem talált semmi megfelelő helyet. Hirtelen támad egy mentő ötlete. A farkát a fia köré tekerte, és a farka végével a száját is befogta, hogy nem tudjon beszélni, és a köpenye alá rejtette. Épp az utolsó pillanatban.

A férje és Lord Dermesztő két kísérőjével belépett az ajtón.

Mind az öten meglepődve néztek egymásra.

- Királynői teendők – mondta ártatlanul.

Szerencsére Dermesztőt nem érdekelte mit csinál.

Jiduru kényelmetlenül feszenget. Elég fárasztó volt egyszerre tartani Vegitát, és lefogni. Félóra múlva már minden izom sajogni kezdet a farkában. A mosolya egyre jobban kényszeredetté vált.

A beszélgetés a végére Vegita kiszabadította a száját és ráharapott anya farkának a csúcsára.

Jiduru szemei kiguvadtak, és az ajkába harapott.

- Van valami baj? – kérdezte Dermesztő fagyosan.

- Nincs – mondta Jiduru nagyon magas rekedt hangon.

Dermesztő visszafordult a Királyhoz, aki Jiduru nagy örömére befejezte a mondandóját.

- Meg vagyok elégedve – jelentette ki kimérten Dermesztő. – Most távozom.

Jiduru és Vegeta Király kikísérték a vendégeiket, és amint elég távolkerültek a Király felé fordult.

- Mi a baj?

Jiduru hisztérikus arccal bökött hátra.

Vegeta király felemelte a felesége köpenyét. A köpeny alatt Vegita herceg volt, és a Királynő a farkával tartotta a gyereket, miközben az a csúcsát harapdálta.

Együtt érzően nézett a feleségére.

- Nagyon fáj drágám?


End file.
